


Birthdays

by casandraderolo



Series: Happy Fics [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: i wrote something happy????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 04:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casandraderolo/pseuds/casandraderolo
Summary: Birthdays had always been weird





	Birthdays

Birthdays.

 

Birthdays were always weird for Chloe Valentine.

 

Birthdays were spent at crowded homes, with aunts and uncles she barely knows.

 

Birthdays were spent with loud songs and even louder adults.

 

Birthdays were spent with pounding headaches and drunk adults.

 

Birthdays were spent with strained ‘thank yous’ and uncomfortable hugs 

 

Birthdays were spent trying to slip away from the crowd into quiet dark bedrooms.

 

Birthdays were spent avoiding your family as the began to fight.

 

Birthdays were weird.

 

Birthdays now, were better.

 

Birthdays are now spent with staying up until midnight for Brooke’s annual ‘happy birthday Chlo!!!!!’ text.

 

Birthdays are now spent with 12:30 in the morning calls with Jeremy and Rich wishing her a happy birthday in hushed voices.

 

Birthdays are now spent with Michael giving her a mixtape.

 

Birthdays are now spent with Jeremy and Christine’s birthday cakes made from scratch.

 

Birthdays are now spent with Piggy-Back rides from Jake and Rich’s loud voice telling everyone to make way.

 

Birthdays are now spent with small, eight person movie nights, orchestrated by Jenna.

 

Birthdays had always been weird for Chloe Valentine.

  
Birthdays now, were better.

**Author's Note:**

> My birthday is in like two days and I'm in a happy mood
> 
> yell at me on tumblr  
> [main](http://callme-jakey.tumblr.com/)   
> [bmc side](https://transjakobdillinger.tumblr.com/)


End file.
